Chibi Disaster!
by SakuraMoriChan
Summary: An accident involving America and England's magic wand has turned half the G8 into children! Just a normal "look after the chibi nation" story...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

_It's probably not a good idea to start a new fanfiction when I'm not even halfway through The Desolate Future, but I've wanted to do this for a while XD_

* * *

It was just a normal G8 meeting. After a 5 minute argument about why hamburgers were _not_ a source of electricity, Germany managed to shut everyone up as usual. He then decided that the meeting should go on hold for 10 minutes so that everyone could calm down and he could get an aspirin.

"Germany's not the only one with a bloody headache" England muttered. He sighed and decided to look in his bag, in case he had remembered to bring his own aspirin.

England wasn't expecting what he found.

"Oh!" He gasped as he pulled out his magic wand. England frowned. Why was that in his bag? Had he absent mindedly packed it in the morning? Or did one of the fairies think he needed it?

_It's dangerous for this to be here_ England thought to himself. _Who knows what some idiot could do with it if they find it?_

"Hey, Iggy! What are you doing?" America called.

"My name's England, you git! England immediately yelled.

"But Iggy's a much better name and-" That was when he noticed something. "Dude, is that a toy wand?" America smirked, obviously trying not to burst out laughing.

But not trying very hard.

"It's not a toy!" England blushed.

"Oh right, because magic is _real_ and all your imaginary friends are _real _too" America laughed.

"It's true!" England hated it when the American teased him. It was like he thought that he was better then the Brit.

America grinned and snatched the wand from England. "If it's so real then let's see it work!"

England looked down at his empty hands in shock before glaring at America. "Give that back you idiot!"

"No way, Iggy" He ran away, waving the wand above his head and laughing

"Come back here! You little-"

* * *

China wasn't in the G8. The reason he found himself wandering the meeting place was because a few of the others had "suggested" that he should do some of the cooking for the meeting, to stop a certain someone to bring in his scones, and that same someone to complain about a certain Frenchman's food.

He was surprised to find that Prussia was there as well as the G8.

"Just go home!"

"But West! Nobody's online at all! And everyone else just hung up on me when I called them! Can't I just watch the meeting?"

"No" Germany said bluntly "You've been banned from any meeting ever since that _little_ incident with those scissors, the fake blood, and Italy, Japan and America."

"I was just copying some game I saw at Japan's house! How was I supposed to know that they'd freak out like that?" Prussia complained. "Please West? I'm begging here- when has the awesome me ever begged for _anything_?"

China was enjoying this argument quietly- when he was suddenly shoved to the side by a laughing American, who looked like he was running as fast as possible, and...was that a _wand_ he was holding?

China was about to yell something about watching were you were going- before he was elbowed out of the way, getting knocked to the floor in the process, by a fuming Brit.

The rest of the G8 members turned their heads in surprise at the sudden uproar.

"America! If you don't give that back_ right now_ I swear...!"

America laughed at England's threat. "You have to catch me first Eng- _AH!_" He gasped as he tripped over his own feat. There was a loud snapping sound. America got to his knees. The wand lay in two pieces in front of him.

"You...idiot" England manage to say when he saw what had happened to his wand. "Do you know...? Do you know what you've done?" He eventually yelled.

"Hey, it's just a toy" America jumped up next to England. "If it bothers you that much I can just buy you a new one" He grinned.

"You can't just buy a new one, you...!" England looked liked he was about to explode.

"You're just over reacting..." He trailed off when he noticed something. The two pieces of wand were...glowing? "Er..."

"Oh, bloody hell..." England whispered.

Something crackled between the pieces...electricity? No, it looked more like lightning...

The lightning suddenly shot out in random directions. "Get down!" England yelled as he pushed America to the ground. America looked up in surprise just in time to see England get hit square in the chest by one of the stray flashes of lightning.

"E-England!" America cried as the Brit was knocked to the ground, unconscious.

A startled yell caught America's attention. To his horror, he saw other nations being hit too.

One by one, Japan, Russia, Prussia and Canada were striked by the lightning. He saw many of the others take cover under tables and chairs.

America dragged England under one of the tables. "Come on Iggy! Wake up!" He shook England hopefully. There was no response. "England? Please..."

A blinding light filled the room.

"What the-?"

"Aiyaa! What's happening, aru?"

"Germany! Germany! _Help me!"_

"Mon dieu!"

"England?" America asked when the light started to fade away.

England was still knocked out.

But there was something different about him.

"Oh...my...God..." America gasped.

England was a _child_.

* * *

_Yeah...the first few chapters may be a bit predictable...but it should get better XD Please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


	2. Chapter 2

_People seem to really like this story ^0^ So now I have two storys I need to write at the same time...This should be fun XD_

* * *

America never screamed. Sure, he was a little surprised when he saw England, but he didn't scream!

Carefully, he picked up the (now a lot smaller) Brit and crawled out from under the table. America noticed the countries who hadn't been hit seemed to be panicking about something.

"Amérique!" A familar voice called. America turned to see France running towards him frantically. "Good, you're okay too" He smiled, relieved. "Now, have you seen-" France suddenly noticed the blond child in America's arms "Angleterre..."

"I didn't do anything!" America said quickly. "There was a light, and when it was gone he was just...well, like this!" He held up the still unconscious England.

"He's not the only one" France said worriedly.

"Huh...?"

"Japan, Russia, Prussia and (he paused for a second) Canada were turned into children too!" France said gesturing to the other nation. Some of them were staring at the passed out chibi-nations in complete confusion, as if they hadn't fully grasped the situation.

America felt himself turn pale. _England, Japan, Russia, Prussia and Canada...they were all the ones hit by that lightning..._ He thought, wide eyed.

"V-ve! What happened to everyone?" They heard Italy speak up nervously.

Germany said nothing. He was too busy trying to comprehend why and how his older brother was suddenly a child.

"Japan...Russia too, aru..."

A familiar polar bear was looking at an unfamiliar chibi worriedly. He seemed too shocked to even ask who it was.

England stirred in America's arms.

"He's waking up" America said uneasily. England was going to _freak_ when he saw what had happened.

England mumbled something before opening his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and looked around, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Hey, Iggy...good to see your awake..." America said weakly. He laughed nervously as he placed the Brit on the ground "You're going to be really mad at me...and I mean _really_ mad, but...well, you're not exactly yourself..."

England looked down at himself for a few seconds before blinking up at the American again, almost sleepily.

"He...doesn't seem that bothered" America stated, slightly confused.

"Maybe he needs a few minutes to grasp the situation?" France said, trying not to show that he was getting worried about his life long rival's silence.

"...ou" England said quietly

"Huh? I didn't here that."

"...Who are you?"

* * *

After everyone had gotten over the initial shock, Germany had called all the grown up nations back for their meeting. The topic of discussion was obviously a bit different from before.

"As you all know, half of the G8 members (and my brother) have somehow been transformed into children" Germany started "They also seem to have no memory of who we are."

"Oui, and this is very strange" France decided to cut in. "I took care of Canada when he was young, so I can't understand why he doesn't remember me. I've also known Angleterre since we were both children. However he doesn't reconise my name at all!"

Germany nodded before frowning suddenly. "That reminds me, where _are _the children?"

"Me and France locked them in a room after they all woke up." America grinned "I left a TV on in there, so they should be fine" If there was one thing he knew about children, it was that nearly all of them loved TV. And candy.

"Alright then..." Germany replied uncertainly

Italy suddenly jumped up. "Don't you think that they all looked so cute like that?" He said happily.

"They did all look adorable, aru..." It wasn't a secret that China, who Germany allowed to sit in the meeting due to the present problem, loved cute things.

"Don't you think what they were wearing was a little strange?" France asked, as if he was thinking about it himself.

"France, this isn't a good time to worry about what you consider "tacky" or not" Germany said coldly.

"That's not what I meant! I was just wondering where their new clothes came from."

_It is a little strange_ America thought to himself. All of the now chibi nations had been wearing something that resembled a white dress. It reminded of something he used to wear when he was around that age.

The meeting would of gone on longer, however loud yells and cries were suddenly heard in the next room.

"Are they killing each other in there, aru?" China asked, getting up from his seat urgently.

"We should see what's going on" America said, not waiting for a reply.

* * *

_Okay, I think I could of written that better o_O If any of you are wondering, all of the chibi nations should be around the age of Chibimerica or Chibirisu in the anime series :) Please review ^0^_


	3. Chapter 3

_YAAAY new chapter XD I'll probably try to keep this story really cute and fluffy for the next few chapters ^0^_

* * *

America kicked the door down, not waiting for someone to unlock it.

He immediatly had to duck as a plant pot was thrown at his head.

"Wha..?" Was all he could say. England and Prussia looked like they were trying very hard to kill each other, crying out when they got hit themselves and trading insults. Occasonally they would throw whatever they could find at each other, ranging from pillows to lamps. Canada and Japan were both hiding under chairs while Russia smiled as he watched the fight from the seat that the small Canadian was under. The TV screen was completly shattered and some of the windows were broken.

"That's enough, you two!" Germany ran passed the dazed American, trying to break apart the fighting children.

"It's barely been 10 minutes, aru" China said, amazed "How did they manage to destroy a room in 10 minutes, aru?"

France was now trying to help Germany by pulling the British nation away from the Prussian one, but they might as well of been trying to seperate two fighting cats.

"I said, _that's_ _ENOUGH!" _Germany suddenly yelled. Every country in the room froze.

Japan and Canada both wimpered from where they hid. Russia decided it would be best to hide behind the Canadian.

Prussia and England (who France was still holding on to) both had a brave face on, but suddenly looked a lot paler.

"Germany! You can't just yell at them like you normally would, aru!" China scolded.

"I-I just thought-!"

"Ve! You can't shout at children like that, Germany" Italy said as he ran to the chibi nations cowering under the chairs. Germany knew it was bad if even _Italy_ was lecturing him! "It's alright" Italy said softly "He might be scary, but he's also really nice! You can come out now..."

"Why were you two fighting?" America asked the two chibi's who were now glaring at each other.

"It's his fault!" England pointed at Prussia "He broke the weird glowing box thing!" America guessed he was talking about the TV.

"There were people inside! I was just trying to save them! But then you had to be completely unawesome and try to stop me" Prussia argued.

"Unawesome isn't a word!" England struggled against France's grip.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Would you two stop it!" Germany shouted, not as loud as the first time but still enough to scare all children in the room. But Prussia still wanted to argue.

"You can't tell me what to do! I don't even know who you are!" Prussia shouted back, trying to look as unfazed as possible.

"Yes you do" Germany said, almost sadly "I'm your younger brother."

Prussia looked up at the German nation bewilderedly. He grinned. "Yeah, right! You're not my brother, and it's pretty obvious that you're older then me" Prussia laughed. Even England started snickering. "You must be really stupid, West!"

Germany was about to argue, but then he noticed something. "If you don't know me, then why did you just call me West? Everyone here called me Germany"

Prussia's face went blank. "I...I don't know...I guess...you look like someone who'd be called West?" he said confusedly.

"What are we going to do about the children, aru?" China said suddenly.

"We all have a hotel booked because of the meeting. We could take care of one or two of them each." France suggested.

"Right" Germany said "We'll have another meeting tomorrow about what we should do about this..."problem". I suppose I'll have to take care of my brother" Germany said, looking down at the still very confused Prussian.

"I might as well look after Japan, aru" China said, crouching next to the Japanese nation. "Who's going to look after Russia, aru?" He asked. The other nations looked at each other awkwardly. "Oh alright, aru" China sighed "I'll take care of him too, aru"

"Um...if you think looking after both of them is too much, I could look after Japan" Italy suggested helpfully.

"It's fine, aru. I'm used to dealing with children, aru" China smiled "I had to take care of Korea when he was little, and nothing these two could do could be worse then what he used to, aru."

America looked around the room briefly. "I'll look after England" he spoke up, surprising every nation in the room.

"Really?" Germany asked "Are you sure you'll be alright with him? And it's not like you two always get along..."

"I'm sure I'll manage" America grinned.

France pouted. "But I was hoping..." he trailed off "Well, if you insist on taking Angleterre then I'll look after Canada" he smiled.

"Okay, everyone!" Germany said. "We'll have a meeting about what we should do in the morning at 10 AM! Don't be late! And make sure you keep the nation you're looking after out of trouble!"

"You're the one who's going to be having trouble, aru" China muttered.

* * *

_I'll end it there for now XD When I was writing this chapter, I looked up the word "unawesome" to see if it really was a real word. This is what I found XD _

unawesome;

Something that is totally not awesome, i.e. something related to uncool stuff like Twilight, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, and the likes.

_XD XD XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Now we get to see how the countries are doing with the chibi nations ^0^ I had to leave America and England and France and Canada out of this one, sadly ^^' Oh, and I'm sorry if Russia seems OOC, but he's a child now, so maybe it doesn't matter as much...? *hopefull face*_

* * *

_Well, at least Japan is pretty quiet _China thought. After giving Japan and Russia some leftover food he had, he had tried to send them both to bed. Japan had gone to sleep quite willingly, but now he had Russia to deal with...

"Russia, you need to go to sleep, aru" China tried to say gently.

"But I'm not tired..." Russia tried to supress a yawn.

"Russia" China said more firmly. "We're going to have a busy day tomorrow, aru. You need to get some rest, aru."

Russia folded his arms. "No"

China sighed. He had to do something to get the small Russian to sleep.

"Who are you?" Russia asked suddenly.

"Excuse me, aru?"

"Who are you? All of you look familiar, but I'm pretty sure I've never met you. And the other people at the room acted like they knew me and everyone else..."

"Russia, you do know me, aru" China said softly. "I'm China, aru. We..." He hesitated "We're friends, aru" China said finally.

Russia blinked. "Friends? You're my friend?"

China smiled "That's right, aru"

"I...don't have many friends...At least, I don't think I do...I can't remember...but you really are?" Russia asked. China nodded. He couldn't help but feel bad for Russia. Russia had often gotten bullied when he was that age.

Suddenly Russia stiffened. He turned to look at the door.

"Is something wrong, aru?"

"It's dark..." Russia said quietly. "Why is it so dark?"

"Russia-" China stopped when the smaller nation grabbed on to China.

"Too dark!" He cried "I don't like it! It's dark!"

"Russia what's wrong, aru?" China asked urgently. What could be scaring Russia so much? Besides his sister, Russia never seemed to be scared of anything. "Is...is there something out there, aru?" He started to walk towards the door.

"No!" Russia yelped. "You can't! It's dark!"

China stopped at the door. What if there really was something put there? Something that could scare even _Russia_. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

There was nothing there.

China smiled to himself. "There's nothing dark out there, aru. It's alright Russia, aru."

"But..." Russia looked into the hallway in confusion. "There...there really was something dark!"

"What do you mean by 'dark', aru?"

"I..." Russia looked up at China, puzzled "I don't know...it's just dark..."

China just sighed. "Russia, maybe you're just tired, aru? You should really go to bed, aru."

Russia seemed less reluctant this time. "But...I don't want to be alone..."

"It's okay. I...I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, aru" He picked up the Russian and carried him to the bed.

"Really?" Russia asked quietly as he allowed his eyes to close.

"Of course, aru" China put Russia under the covers, next to the small Japanese nation. He waited for Russia to say anything else, but realised that the he was suddenly silent.

Russia had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"Brother! Get back here!" Germany yelled at the Prussian child.

"No way!" He called as he swung from the lamp and landed on the table. "You can't catch me~."

"Brother! If you don't, I swear-!" Germany was cut off when he tripped over one of the many toppled chairs. He swore under his breath as he tried to get up again.

"Germany! The pasta's done~" Italy sang as he walked into the room. Since the Italian wasn't looking after a nation, he had decided to go to Germany's room and help him with Prussia.

As it turned out, Germany needed a lot of help.

Italy smiled at Prussia. "Ve~ Are you hungry Prussia? I made enough pasta for all of us!" he held up the plate of steaming pasta for the Prussia to see.

Prussia looked at it suspiciously. "What's pasta?" he asked.

Italy jumped, nearly dropping the plate. "You...you don't know? That's horrible! You need to have some right now!" He placed it on the table and gestured for Prussia to sit down.

Prussia peered at the pasta curiously before glaring at Italy. "You can't trick me! It's probably poison or-!" Italy shoved a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. Prussia's eyes widened as he swallowed. "Well...I guess it's...kind of awesome..." he said reluctantly.

Italy smiled triumphantly "Do you want some more?" Prussia nodded uncertainly. "Then you're going to have to promise to be good now and do what me and Germany says"

"But-!"

"If you do, then you'll get more pasta~" He held up another spoonful of his favourite food.

Prussia sighed "Okay...I'll do what you want..." Italy smiled again and handed Prussia the rest of the pasta.

Germany stared at the two of them in awe.

"How did you do that?" Germany asked the Italian quietly.

"Ve~ All children love food! And I haven't met anyone who doesn't like pasta~" Italy said cheerfully.

Germany made a mental note to never underestimate the power of pasta.

* * *

_Okay, I'm ending it in an awkward place again XD I wanted this to be longer but I couldn't think of how to extend it :( Oh, and the dark thing Russia could feel will be explained in future chapters (hopefull not too far into the future though XD) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_New chapter~ XD Now for America and England and France and Canada ^0^_

* * *

England glared at America suspiciously. "What is this?" He asked, looking from the American nation to the mysterious thing on the table.

"It's McDonalds" America smiled "It's food. You eat it"

"How do I know it's not poison?" England continued to watch America warily.

America gasped in outrage "McDonalds? Poison?" He stared at the small British nation in disbelief. "How could you think that?"

England just pushed the Happy Meal away from himself. "I don't want it" He said bitterly.

America scowled at the smaller nation. So far, England had insulted the American, the shows on his TV, and was now saying bad things about one of his favourite fast food resturant chains. Weren't kids meant to be cheerful and...not like England?

The American nation glared in determination. England had always told him that children were hard to look after and he'd never be able to take care of one if he had the chance. But now he could prove him wrong, by looking after England himself.

He chuckled to himself as he realised how backwards the whole situation was. Even though it was going to be a little awkward for the two of them when England turned back to normal. If he turned back to normal that is.

No. He couldn't think like that. Tomorrow, America and the other nations were going to figure out how to turn the others back to their adult selfs. If America just stayed positive then surely everything would work out...he was the Hero after all!

Suddenly there was a loud but slow knocking at the door. America turned around in surprise, but couldn't answer it as the small British nation had grabbed his sleeve.

"D...don't" England said shakily "It's not good, it's dark!"

America blinked "What do you mean? It's not dark, there're lights out there!"

England shook his head. "Dark..." He clutched the American's sleeve tighter "It's dark, it'll get you!"

The knocking continued, not showing any sign of stopping.

"It'll get me?" America asked "Look, I don't know what kind of game this is, but I need to answer the door!"

That was when the thudding on the door changed. It was now an impatiant tapping. America pulled his sleeve free and finally opened the door, ignoring the protests from the British nation.

A familiar Frenchman smiled, a small Canadian in his arms. "Bonsoir, Amérique" He said cheerfully "How are you doing with Angleterre?"

"Oh, hey France" America said in surprise "I was wondering why England was freaking out..."

"Angleterre was 'freaking out'? What do you mean?"

"When you first started knocking he told me not to answer it because there was something 'dark'..." he gestured to the British nation who was currently watching them curiously. "I guess he just didn't want to see you or something" America grinned.

France looked at him confusedly."But how would he know it was me? And the way you say 'first started'...You answered the door almost as soon as I started knocking, but you make it seem like someone had been there for a while..."

"You mean...you weren't?

The two of them stood in silence, letting what they just said sink in. If it hadn't been France at the door at first, then...

"Who are they?" England tugged on America's trousers. They looked down in surprise, slightly happy about the distraction.

"Oh, this is France and Ca..." he thought for a second "Canada" America said finally.

Canada perked up at he sound of his name. "Who are you?" he asked, a polite tone in his voice.

America blinked. _Canada_, of all people, asking who he was? Things were definatly going backwards..."America...your brother"

"My brother...? Okay then" Canada simply smiled. No one was sure if he truly believed the American.

"It's strange isn't it?" France sighed "How they don't remember us..."

America looked at the two children sadly "Yeah...Do you think there'll be any way to change them back?"

"I don't know...But it was because his wand broke that this whole thing happened right? Maybe we could get someone like Norvège or Roumanie to reverse the spell, or at the very least fix the wand..."

"You do realise that we're both here, right?" England glared up at the taller nations.

France and America's eyes widened in surprise. "Um...what?" the American nation asked.

England folded his arms "You're talking about us like we're not here. We're not stupid" he looked at Canada uncertainly "At least I'm not"

"What did you mean by change us back?" Canada questioned the two surprised nations. They looked at each other hesitantly.

"Why...Why don't you go off and play with Angleterre?" France asked, setting the Canadian child down next to England.

"Huh? But-"

France smiled "We're talking about very important things, things children wouldn't understand" he half lied, half explained. England and Canada looked at each other doubtfully before running off to do whatever they thought could pass the time.

"...They seem to be getting smarter..." France mused. America just stared at the Frenchman dumbly. "They're getting smarter. Didn't you notice that they were extremely quiet when they first turned into children?" he explained "But now they're starting to act more like their selfs..."

America's face lit up. "Maybe they're getting better? They could change back on their own!"

"I suppose only time will tell" France said thoughtfully. He clapped his hands together. "Now, why don't I try and cook something? Knowing you, you probably tried to give Angleterre fast food..."

"A-and is that a problem?" America stuttered. France merely sighed.

* * *

_And that's the end of this chapter XD What could the dark thing that England sensed, and Russia too in the last chapter? As France said, only time will tell...XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

_After a week on holiday I managed to get the newest chapter up XD But what the HELL happened to while I was away? o_O _

* * *

"England you're soaked!" America said in surprise. It was morning, and America had poured England a bowl of cereal before leaving to get changed. He had only been gone for around five minutes, but when he came back a damp Brit with bits of cornflakes stuck in his hair greeted him.

"I wanted the milk" England said simply. America sighed. He was just glad he had made England change into one of his shirts before bed, or the only clothes they had that actually fit the British nation would of been ruined.

"But Iggy, you're meant to eat the cereal too..." The American grabbed the spoon and shoveled up some of the cornflakes that had somehow managed to stay in the bowl.

"My name's not Igg-" America forced the spoon into England's mouth, briefly wondering if any of the other countries were having the same problem as him.

"See? You eat it like that" Ameica said.

England pulled the spoon out of his mouth. "You bent my teeth" he whined.

America apologized, but realised he had another problem. England was still in his sort of pajamas. The meeting would start in two hours, and he couldn't take the smaller country when he was covered in the remains of his breakfast.

There was only one thing he could do.

"Right" America picked up the Brit before he could run away "I'm giving you a bath"

England looked at him in confusion but then started struggling. "Let me go!" He yelled. America found himself smiling, but the expression was quickly replaced with a frown. What was this feeling of...happiness? He got it the moment he picked up the country...

He shook it off and took the kicking and screaming England to the bathroom. One of the only things America like about the longer meetings was that the hotels were really awesome. Everyone got there own bedroom, living/dining room and bathroom.

America locked the door and turned the taps for the bath on.

England looked at the American worriedly. He had no idea what a bath was, but that America guy seemed pretty intent on making him have one. He was too small to unlock the door and something in the back of his mind told him it was a bad idea to jump out of the window...England blinked in surprise as he noticed his reflection in the glass.

"'Kay Iggy, it's ready" America turned to the smaller nation who was staring at his reflection intently. "Something wrong?" He asked as he followed the Brit's gaze.

"I...can see myself..." England said. His eyes were distant.

"Well yeah. That's your reflection" America didn't see why England was so interested about _that_. "Come on, you need to take your clothes off"

"But it's-" England suddenly seemed to realise what America just said "Wait...what?"

"You need to take them off to have a bath"

England's face turned red "I don't want to" He clutched his shirt tightly.

"Iggy..."

"I don't want to!" England yelled.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be" America begged. This was already awkward enough for them, and it would be even more if England turned back into an adult and found out that America had to force him to have a bath.

England glared at America quietly, his eyes full of resistance.

So that's how it was going to be.

America lunged for the Brit before he could escape. England shrieked as he grabbed him again.

"Stop struggling!" America ripped the shirt off England and pratically dropped him in the bath. England shrieked again as the water came up to his waist.

"See?" America knelt next to the bath. "It's not that bad..."

England didn't say anything. He just scowled at the American.

"Look, bubbles!" He picked up some of the foam floating in the water and showed it to the British nation. "Kids like bubbles, right?"

England continued to glare at him.

America sighed and squeezed some shampoo into his hand.

"What are you-?" England stopped as America started to rub the soap into his hair. England complained loudly, but all protests were ignored.

The American smirked slightly. When he went to the meeting yesterday, he never expected he would have to do this to England. He had never done this to a child before, or anyone for that matter, but he had a small idea about what to do.

"Okay, now close your eyes" He started to fill a cup that happened to be on the side of the sink with water.

"You can't tell me what to-!" Cold water was dumped over England's head. The British child squealed in shock. "W-wha-?" He spluttered.

"I told you to close your eyes" America started to fill the cup again.

"But-!" The water was poured over his hair again, causing him to cry out.

"This is the best way to get the soap out of your hair"

"You don't-!" Again.

"Just a little more..."

"Sto-!" Again.

"Nearly there..."

England didn't bother saying anything this time, and just whimpered as the cold water trickled out of his hair.

America smiled. He couldn't help but think of this as a sort of revenge for anything bad England had ever said or done to him. Although he did feel a little guilty when the Brit shivered like that...he was just a child now and couldn't even remember anything, so it wasn't very hero like to take advantage of the situation like this...

He shook the conflicting thought out of his head. "Um, England, that should be enough..." England looked up at him hopefully and lifted his hands up, indicating he wanted to be picked up. This just made the American feel worse.

He scooped the smaller nation up and quickly wrapped him in a towel. "Okay Iggy"America placed the Brit on the floor before giving his blonde hair a quick rub with the towel "You just dry yourself off and I'll go get your clothes" England nodded eagerly. He just seemed glad to be out the bath.

As America walked to his room, he paused. It was weird. When he picked up England he felt...lighter. He felt happy. But it had faded the moment he put him down again. Was that meant to happen? He knew people usually liked looking after children, but he had never heard of anyone feeling so joyful the moment you pick them up...

America pulled the clothes England had been wearing yesterday out of one of the drawers. They weren't dirty so it should be fine for him to wear...Although he couldn't make him wear the same clothes forever, so would they have to buy the children other clothes at some point?

"Here Iggy" America handed the clothes to England when he returned to the bathroom.

"Thanks..." England said grudgingly as he pulled them on. He seemed to of recovered slightly from the bath.

"Your hair is still wet" America said thoughtfully "I think it'd be a good idea to dry it...but I didn't pack a hairdryer..." His eyes lit up "France is the type of person who'd have one right? Maybe he'll let us borrow it..."

"How would I know?" The British child scowled. He didn't know what a hairdryer was but he had a small idea about what it did because of the name. But he did know that he didn't want to see France. England didn't know why, but something about the Frenchman annoyed him. A lot.

"Let's go" America picked up England and, once again, ignored any complaints the smaller nation made.

"I don't want to see France!" England whined "And I'm still hungry!"

"That's because you spilled your breakfast over your head" America laughed but put a slice of bread in the toaster. He gave it to England, who was still in his arms, when it popped out. "You're small so this should keep you going until lunch. But make sure you actually eat it this time"

England nibbled it curiously but then started taking bigger bites. America smiled at him. He hated to admit it but England was...kind of cute as a child.

He walked down the hall to where France said his hotel room was. He had told America where it was last night, telling him he had had experience with children and should come to him if he had any questions.

America raised his hand to knock on the door, but gasped suddenly, nearly dropping England who squeaked in alarm.

The American felt cold. It was as if nearly every negative emotion that existed decided to hit him at full force.

He felt something move behind him. Even though America couldn't see or hear it, it was almost as if he could sense it. But the only word he could think to describe it as was..._dark_.

"What's wrong?" England frowned up at him, completely unfaze. It was as if he didn't notice the darker presence.

America couldn't bring himself to turn around. "I...there...there's something-!"

The door in front of then swung open.

"Amérique" France said, a hint of relief in his voice, even though his face was pale. "Get in. Now." He dragged the American inside and slammed the door behind them.

"France? W-what...?" America didn't know how to finish that sentence.

The Frenchman turned to him. "Did...did you feel that too?" He asked hesitantly.

"You mean...that really bad thing?" The negative feelings were fading, hopefully because the thing that had caused them was gone, but America still squeezed the Brit in his arms tighter. The very same Brit was looking at them in confusion.

"Oui..." France relaxed slightly "Although I can't sense it there anymore..."

"What the hell was that?" America glared at the door suspiciously.

"I don't know...Canada suddenly hid under the table and said there was something dark...I didn't know what he was talking about at first but then...I could..."

"What are you two talking about?" England asked, a little bit annoyed at being ignored.

"Couldn't you feel it Iggy?" America asked in surprise.

"You're both soaked" France said suddenly.

The two nations in front of him blinked at the random statement.

"I...had to give England a bath" America said nervously. He was still worried about that thing that had been out there. "I was hoping that you'd let us use your hairdryer..."

France nodded. "I can let you use it..." He smiled and extended his arms "Why don't you let me dry his hair? You could go and change your shirt"

America looked down at his shirt. It was damp from where he had been holding England. "Right...thanks France" He gave England to France. The smaller nation struggled even more then when he was with America.

"Let go!" England shouted.

France held on to the screaming Brit as best he could. "Let's go find the hairdryer then" He smiled again and tried to walk to a different room. Although it was hard to walk when there was a chibi in your arms who seemed intent on tearing your hands off.

America chuckled slightly as a roaring sound, which must of been the hairdryer, came from the bedroom.

"Would you stop struggling Angleterre?" He heard when the noise stopped "All it does is dry your hair. It's not a weapon!"

The hairdryer was turned on again.

The American felt a slight tug on his trousers. He looked down in surprise to find Canada looking up at him worriedly.

"Hi Canada!" America said loudly to be heard over the hairdryer "What's up?"

Canada mumbled something. It took a while for America to realise what he had said. "Is the dark thing gone?"

"Y-yeah it's gone!" He picked up the Canadian child. He'd rather forget about the feeling he got when it had been there. "So...do you remember me?"

The North American chibi perked up slightly "You said you were my brother America"

"That's right Canadia- Er...Canada"

The hairdryer stopped. Screams immediatly came from the bedroom.

"Angleterre, I need to brush your hair! It's a mess and- _AHH!_ Y-you bit me?"

"Come on" America laughed "We should probably stop them from killing each other"

* * *

_It's a little longer then usual XD Thank you for waiting patiently :) Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

_La la la~ New chapter~ La la la la laaa~ Okay, that was random o_O_

* * *

Germany was used to finding Italy in his bed when he woke up. It was a usual occurance that countinued even after WW2. What he wasn't used to was finding a small Prussian in the bed too.

Italy stirred slightly, which Germany decided to take as a sign that he was waking up (It was usually pretty hard to tell when the Italian was awake or not since he generally had his eyes closed 99% of the time)

"Italy, didn't you say you'd go back to your hotel room? And why is brother...?" Germany asked hesitantly.

The Italian nation seemed to look up at Germany, but again, it was pretty hard to tell.

"Ve...Good morning Germany" Italy yawned and stretched a little "Is something wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"Didn't you say you'd go back to your hotel room?" Germany repeated. He remembered being tired and going to bed, and Italy told him that he was going to play with Prussia (who seemed to of kept his small crush on the Italian) for a little bit and that he'd go back to his room after he put Prussia to sleep.

For once, Germany had trusted Italy with something that didn't involve cooking Italian food. No amount of child care books in the world could tell him how to look after his older brother.

"Hmm? Oh, right!" Italy suddenly looked a lot more serious. "It's weird! I was playing with Prussia, when suddenly there was a really scary feeling in the air!"

"A 'scary feeling'?" Germany briefly wondered what strange Italian thing he would have to deal with now.

"Yeah!" Italy jumped up from the bed (thankfully he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday) and pointed to the door "It was like there was something out there! It felt like a weird mix of saddness and anger and fear and...um...all the bad emotions in the world really!" Italy said firmly. "And it wasn't just me who felt it! Prussia said he could tell it was out there too! He looked scared too at first, but then he said he was going to try and fight it! But I couldn't let him do that, so...so..."

Italy was talking so fast by the end of it that Germany had to stop him. "Now wait, you said that you and Prussia were scared by something out there-"

"Not...scared..." Prussia mumbled in his sleep "Too...awesome..."

"...Anyway, _you _were scared by something out there, but why did the two of you end up in my bed?"

"Well Prussia wanted to fight the thing, but if something can just _feel _that scary then it must be much worse to look at! So I picked him up and climbed into your bed" Italy explained "I thought I could watch him to make sure he didn't go. I didn't bring any white flags with me so I thought I could just wake you up if the thing came in here and then you could protect us!" He smiled, a little sheepishly "But then the feeling went away, and we were both tired so we fell asleep instantly! I couldn't even take my clothes off!"

Germany said nothing for a short while, thinking about what the Italian had just told him.

"...Are you sure it wasn't just Russia out there? Or even France?" Germany sighed.

"I'm positive! Because, I..." Italy trailed off.

"Because you what?"

Italy seemed uncertain about whether to continue or not. "Well...I put Prussia in your bed and told him not to go anywhere...And then I opened the door slightly to have a little peek outside...I wanted to see what it was, or if it was dangerous..."

"And?" Germany was starting to get impatient.

"When I opened the door the bad feeling suddenly got much _much _worse! I even fell down onto my knees! And I looked outside and...I saw a shady person..."

"Shady?" Germany blinked "You mean they were suspicious?"

"No, no! I mean they looked...dark? It was like a shadow, but without a body..." Italy shivered "The shadow person started walking closer, and the closer they got, the worse the feeling was, until eventually they were right in front of me..." His eyes squeezed together tighter, to the point Germany thought they were going to disapear. "It...kneeled down, so that it was at my eye level, and said..._'let me in...let me in...__**give it back**__'_...And then it wasn't a shadow anymore, it was a person, I could see it's face...and..."

The German nation realised he was shaking "And? Wh...what happened, Italy?"

Italy looked at Germany nervously "I screamed and slammed the door shut. Then I jumped into the bed and hugged you and Prussia tightly until the feeling went away" Italy's mood seemed to brighten slightly "You must of been really tired to of slept through all of that, Germany!"

"Y...yeah" Germany looked at Italy confusedly. Why did he seem...happy now? "You...said you could see the shadow's face...um...what did it look like?"

Italy said nothing.

"Er...Italy? Did...did you hear me?" Germany asked worriedly.

"...The corridors weren't lit very well" Italy said quietly "So I saw it wrong. That's right. That must be it"

"Italy?" The Italian was really starting to freak Germany out.

Suddenly Italy smiled happily "Ve~ Don't worry, Germany! I couldn't see it very well, so it looked like P-" he paused "...Someone we both know. But it couldn't be them!"

"But-"

Prussia groaned. "You're both too loud!" He whined.

"Oh! Sorry, Prussia" Italy picked up the smaller nation "But it is time for you to wake up now. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am...Make me something, would you?" Prussia said grumpily.

"Wait, Italy!" Germany stood up "That thing you saw yesterday, what-"

"Germany!" Italy's face made it look like he was telling off a young child (which shocked the German more then it should of) "We have a meeting this morning, remember? You should get changed. I'll make breakfast so you can go and get ready"

Germany regarded Italy for a while before speaking "...Fine"

* * *

"England! He isn't trying to hurt you!" America tried to pry the smaller British nation away from France before he could do any long term damage.

"Honestly! No matter how old he is, he'll always be a punk!" France said angrily as he examined the cuts on his hands

"Not helping!" America grunted as England started to struggle even harder.

France wasn't listening. "He better not of given me rabies...Well, judging by the stuff he usually eats he'd probably give me something much worse..."

Canada stared at this scene curiously. He then decided that it'd be better to leave them to it, and went off in search for that polar bear thing that had been with him when he had first opened his eyes in that strange room full of the other children and later those weird people who said they were going to look after them. It had followed him and France into the room so it had to be _somewhere_. What was it's name? Kumakitchi?

"Dammit England! If you don't calm down right now, I swear I'm going to give you another bath!" America shouted. The Brit immediately stopped struggling.

"I wish that normally worked" France smirked. He bent down until he was eye level with England. "Now, Angleterre. I'll forgive you for attacking me, but you need to promise to not do that again. Understand?"

England answered by attempting to bite the French nation's nose. Luckily, America managed to pull away just in time.

"Angleterre!" France said in outrage. "I'm trying to settle this argument like a responsible adult! Stop being so immature!"

"He's not exactly an adult right now..." America smiled as he looked down at the scowling Brit in his arms. "Maybe me and him should go to the meeting. Germany would yell at me even if I was just a minute late!"

France frowned "But...what about that thing from before?"

America winced as he remembered the feelings that had gone through him when that dark thing had been there. "It...it should be gone now" the American said uncertainly.

"We should go together, just to be safe" France ignored England who was shaking his head furiously. "Let me just get...um" his face turned blank "You know...your brother..."

"Oh, right...you mean..." America looked around expectantly. "Hey, France? Where's Canadia?"

* * *

_Well, at least America sort of remembered his brother XD I think the dark thing is starting to seem pretty creepy XD Please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_:) :D XD :O -Those were my reactions to everyone's reviews XD _

* * *

Japan seemed unusually suspicious of Russia the following morning. Although that was probably one of the only normal things that had happened since yesterday.

"Japan, you need to get along with Russia. Just for a little bit, aru" China tried to tell him.

The Japanese child stared at Russia cautiously before shaking his head furiously "No" he said, hiding behind China.

China sighed. He really couldn't do anything about this. Japan had always been suspicious of the Russian. Maybe the fact that he had remembered this distrust was a good sign? That Japan and maybe even the others were slowly getting better? At the very least, it'd be good if they regained their memories...

But he had managed to talk them into changing clothes and eating breakfast, so why was he only having problems _now?_

"Come on, aru" China picked them, ignoring their complaints. "I don't want Germany to yell at me for being late, aru"

_Maybe we'll be able to figure things out...I want things to go back to normal quickly, aru. _China thought to himself.

Except things weren't exactly 'normal' in the meeting room either. For one thing Germany wasn't there. The German nation always came to the meetings early so that he could get everything organised before the arguments and fighting that came much later could ruin it all again.

Instead there was a Frenchman trying to pry a long haired child away from what looked like a polar bear, while an American laughed at him.

"Kumajiiro! I'm the one who's supposed to look after Canada!" France managed to say as he pulled the Canadian away from the bear. Kumajiiro just stared at him defiantly.

"What's going on, aru?" China asked after he had put the children down.

"We lost my brother for a little bit, but then we found him with his polar bear" America explained, still snickering about what had just happened. "It's like it thinks it's his mother or something. It didn't want to let go of Canada at all"

"Is it safe for that bear to be with the children, aru?" China asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! That thing's with Canada all the time. I don't think it'd eat them or anything like that" America laughed, but then seemed to think about what he had just said "Would it?"

"It's just a small bear" France decided to add, cradling Canada (who had somehow managed to fall asleep in all of the commotion) "And since it lives with Canada, I think it's house trained enough to know not to do anything bad..."

America grinned "Forget that for a second! Have you all noticed that we all got here before Germany?"

The other two nations couldn't help but smile at this. "He must be having a lot of trouble with Prusse" France smirked.

"Yeah. We should all sit down, and when he does get here, we should be all like 'Aren't you a little late?'" America said excitingly "That'd be hilarious! Come on Eng-" he faultered suddenly. "...England?"

The small British child was no where to be seen.

"But...but he was right there..." America said faintly.

"...Amérique, are you trying to say that you've _lost _Angleterre?" France asked quietly.

"I can't believe you, aru!" China scolded. "I could probably understand Canada going missing, but you need to watch a child like England at all times, aru!"

"I...but I didn't know..."

"France and I have managed to look after the countries we were supposed to watch just fine, aru!" China turned around to where he had put down the two children. "Right-" he paused.

Only Russia was still there, smiling at the three older nations happily.

"...Where's Japan, aru?" China asked silently.

"Ha!" America said triumphantly "Looks like you're not perfect at raising kids either!"

"Amérique, this is serious!" France panicked "Don't you remember that thing from this morning?"

"What thing?" China asked when he noticed the blood drain from America's face "What are you talking about, aru?"

America tried to smile, but it looked strained "It's nothing. Look, you two should stay here and make sure the other kids don't run off. I'll go look for England and Japan"

"They both went that way" The three nations turned in surprise to the Russian child who was pointing to the door behind him.

"Thanks, Russia..." America said uncertainly. Those were definitely two words he never thought he'd use in the same sentence.

"Maybe I should go to..." France said worriedly.

"Don't worry" America grinned "They couldn't of gone too far. I'll find them and bring them back safely. I am the _Hero _after all!"

France and China didn't bother replying to that.

* * *

England walked down the hall cautiously. He had sneaked away from those weird people when France had tried pulling Canada away from that bear.

_I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone yet..._England couldn't help but think. Maybe leaving them hadn't been the best idea, even if that America guy was a complete git. He had no idea where he was.

He turned around, wondering if he should go back, before catching his reflection in the window out of the corner of his eye.

His reflection

England stared at the blonde, green eyed child in the window. _Child. _For some reason, it felt weird to call himself that. Like he wasn't supposed to be one...

Even if America and that frog treated him like a kid, they didn't talk about him like he was. Was he meant to be big like them? Did that mean all of the other ones that were his size were meant to be too?

The British child sighed. Maybe he should just ask them. But would they tell him the truth?

And, there was something at the very back of his mind that told him that even though they were annoying, he could still trust them, and that he could maybe even consider them friends...

His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed something. His reflection was...glaring at him?

"Wha...?" England knew that his own reflection was supposed to show himself exactly. So why...?

Slowly, the reflection in the window lifted up it's arm and pointed at the British nation. It looked like it was speaking, but England couldn't here it's words.

"I...I don't know what you want..." England stammered. Why did he feel so scared? It was just a reflection...it couldn't hurt him...

Could it?

The reflection started to darken, until it looked more like England's shadow. It began to expand, growing, until it filled the whole window.

"I-I...No..." England fell to his knees. That feeling he felt last night, the one when he knew that dark thing was outside, was back.

"Hello?" a small yet somehow polite voice called. England blinked up in surprise to find a Japanese boy looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I..." His reflection suddenly looked normal again "Y-yes, I'm okay..."

"Why are you on the floor?" the Japanese child put his head to one side.

"It's nothing..." England stood up properly "I'm England"

"I'm Japan" Japan smiled "It's nice to meet you England-san"

"Right...So, why are you out here?" England asked, trying to get what he just saw out of his mind.

Japan frowned "I wanted to ask you that...I knew that you were meant to be with the American man, but for some reason you weren't there...

"You...were looking for me?" England asked, obviously puzzled.

"Yes" Japan smiled again. "It's kind of weird England-san. I feel like I already knew you before all of this. Like we both knew everyone here"

"I kind of feel like that too..." England admitted "But...I just can't remember..."

"Then maybe-!" Japan yelped suddenly, and falling to his hands and knees.

England immediately tried to help him up "What? What's wrong?"

"I...There's something..."

"Dark?" England felt his blood run cold as Japan nodded. Was it something to do with his reflection? But why could only Japan feel it and not him too? And earlier that morning, America and France said that...

A figure seemed to step out of nowhere. At first they seemed to be only a shadow. But the darkness quickly faded away, allowing them to see the figure properly.

The Brit gasped as he reconised this person.

"G-get up, Japan!" England shook the Japanese boy anxiously. The figure took a step towards them "We need to run!"

* * *

"England? Japan?" America called. The American was currently making a mental list of all the countries who would want to kill him if something bad happened to the two island nations.

It was a long list.

"Seriously, you two! Where are you?" America tried yelling again. "I...I'm not going to be angry at you for leaving! I'll even give you candy! You're kids, so you like candy, right?"

No reply.

_I'm dead..._America thought hopelessly. He'd only been looking after England for a day and a half and he'd already lost the Brit. He was starting to realise what England meant whenever he told him that looking after children wasn't easy.

"Okay, I'm going to give you to the count of three!" the American said suddenly. "One...Two...Two and a half..."

He heard what sounded like frantic footsteps, and two very familiar chibi nations suddenly latched onto his trousers.

"That really works?" America said in shock.

"A-America!" England said fearfully "There...there's a dark thing and it...it looks like-!"

"A dark thing?" America said a little more high pitched then he should of.

Japan nodded "I-it's chasing us..."

America scowled. He didn't care what it was. The dark thing might of scared him at first, but it was _n_ot going to get two of his (only) friends. "I'll protect you" he said reasurringly "I'll make sure this evil dark thing goes away, okay?"

"Y-you can't!" England tried yell, but his voice shook heavily "It looks just like..."

He felt that same feeling of hopelessness that he had felt that morning before the dark thing came into view.

It unsheathed the sword that was on its side, regarding the three in front of it. Its brown eyes were black, the same colour as the WW2 uniform that it was wearing, which America could of sworn used to be white...

_"J-Japan?"_ America choked.

* * *

_Cliffhanger~ *evil laughter* Everyone'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happenes next ^_^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Everyone's been saying that it was 2P Japan, but really I think of it more of a Dark Japan XD (Even though I know that people usuallu think of 2P nations as the evil nations...) But 2P Japan has red eyes, and this evil Japan has black eyes...so...they're not going to have the 2P nations personalities XD _

* * *

"How...?" America looked down at the Japanese child who was hugging his leg tightly, and then to the older Japan, who was watching them carefully. "How is he...?"

The dark Japan's eyes narrowed slightly. It took a slow but firm step towards.

America's eyes widened. He had no idea what that thing was, but there was no mistaking the aura of malice surrounding it. "We need to go" America said urgently, scooping up both of the island nations easily.

He charged down the hall as fast as he could, not looking behind him to see if the dark thing was following him. He entered a room at random, trying to find a good place to hide.

"The kitchen...?" America gasped after slamming the door shut. This was where China had been planning to cook for them. A few ingredients for Chinese style food had been set up on the counter.

He set the two countries onto the floor. "Okay, we're going to stay here until that thing goes away" America said firmly. Even though he would of liked to fight it, he didn't have a weapon, and something about it seemed dangerous just by standing there. "Maybe you two should hide in a cupboard or something, just in case.

England looked like he was about to argue but Japan grabbed his arm. "We understand" he said, leading the British nation down the room.

America tensed as he faced the door. _Maybe it didn't follow us._ He thought hopefully. _Maybe it didn't see us go in here. Maybe-!_

There was a slow but heavy knocking at the door. The American squeaked slightly, but stayed where he was. He couldn't let it get England and Japan.

"Go away!" America yelled. "I don't know what you are, but if you're after England and Japan, just forget it! There's no way I'm letting you have them!"

The knocking stopped, which caused America to briefly hope that the dark Japan had actually listened to him and gone away.

However, there was a sudden loud bang, as if something had been slammed against the door at full force, nearly knocking the door of it's hinges.

America knew that the door could only take a few more of those before it burst open. He quickly reached for the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, which turned out to be a...frying pan? _Well...it works for Hungary..._

He had only just gotten into what he figured was a fighting pose before there was another bang, louder then the one before, causing the door to fall to the floor.

The dark Japan regarded America as it slowly walked into the room, sword drawn.

America shivered. That feeling...the dark Japan was definitely causing it. He held the frying pan tighter. He didn't care how it was doing it, but America was not going to stand down because of a feeling.

Even if he was shaking a little. But it wasn't because he was scared! He was America, the hero! Hero's don't get scared! He was...just a little cold! Yeah, that's it! A cold hero with a stainless steel frying pan as his only weapon.

The other Japan raised its sword suddenly, swinging it towards the American a lot faster then it had been moving a second ago.

America barely had time to use the pan to protect himself, staggering back as metal connected with metal.

"Shit" he stared at the dented pan in shock. "Dude, you have a sword! How is that fair?"

The dark Japan said nothing, it merely watched the American nation.

_Okay, this Japan is usually slow, but can move really fast when it wants to. _America mentally noted. _Also, it's stronger then the real Japan. _He made another uneasy glance at the dent in his only weapon. _A lot stronger._

The other Japan lunged forward, lifting its sword again. This time America was slightly more prepared, and managed to block the attack without being pushed back again.

"What do you want with England and Japan?" America asked through gritted teeth as he tried desperately to keep the sword away from him.

The Japan slowed down again, and looked at the American, almost confusedly.

It opened its mouth, speaking in a dry, ominous tone. "_**There can only be one**_"

America shivered. Somehow, hearing it's voice was a lot worse then he would of thought it could be. "Only one...? So...you mean you want to get rid of them?" he glared at the Japanese thing with as much defiance as he could manage. "No way! You're not getting anywhere near them while I'm here!"

The dark Japan seemed to glower at America. It moved the sword away, only to swing it back at the pan America was holding securely, knocking it clean out of his hands. It landed somewhere across the room with a clang.

"Ah...um..." America stared at his empty hands for a few seconds. "...Shit"

The dark Japan suddenly leaned closer to the American, tapping him on the shoulder lightly.

America shrieked, clutching his shoulder as he fell to his knees. It hurt, but it wasn't physical pain. Somehow, he could see every single time he had ever felt sad, angry, hurt, guilty...It was all flashing in front of his eyes. Yet, behind all of those memories, he could still faintly see the dark Japan. America could of sworn it was smirking down at him.

He gasped loudly as the pain started to spread from his shoulder, all around his body. It was that feeling from before, but this time it felt like it was crashing into him, like a merciless tsunami.

He fell to his side, writhing slightly. _Oh, hell. _America's vision dimmed as he started to black out. _Hell! S-stay awake! You need to...you need to protect Japan and England! _These thoughts were useless, as his sight darkened more and more, numbing the pain in his suddenly heavy body.

America forced his eyes to stay open, looking up at the other Japan. Even with his blurred vision, he could see it lifting up it's sword again, almost lazily. It knew that America couldn't go anywhere. It knew that it had plenty of time.

He tensed as he gave in and allowed his eyes to close, waiting for the inevitable.

_"Hey!"_ America's sluggish mind had trouble understanding who was speaking. "Leave him alone!" He managed, with great difficulty, to open his eyes again. England stood behind the dark Japan, glaring darkly. In his hands, being held like some kind of weapon was...a butter knife.

The other Japan had turned around at the sound of the British nation's voice, and was now staring at him intently. Its eyes narrowed as it seemed to reconise the knife as a weapon, not realising that the worst a butter knife could do to it would be...well...

It began walking closer to the British child, who stepped back nervously as he started to realise that confronting the dark thing may not of been the best idea.

America's mind was too numbed to register anything that was happening. It took everything he had to not pass out. He barely noticed someone shaking him slightly.

"America-san! Please...It's not a good time to take a nap! England-san's in trouble!" America heard the words, and slowly tried to figure out what they meant in his senseless brain. The one who was calling him...that had to be Japan...

The Japanese child panicked at the lack of response. "Please, America-san! England-san's in danger!" he tried shaking the larger American nation again.

America felt a spark of what could of been energy. The words 'England' and 'danger' finally clicked in his mind.

"...England...?" he mumbled. He clentched his hands into fists, his determination growing with every second. "Get...away..."

The dark Japan paused in it's persuit of small British nation, as if it sensed something was wrong.

America pushed himself up, fighting against exhaustion and the desire to collapse onto the floor again. He grabbed the nearest thing he could find. "Get away from England!" America screamed, throwing whatever he had picked up as hard as he could.

Which turned out to be a wok China had been planning to use. It connected with the dark Japan's head, emitting a sickening crack.

At first there was no reaction, but then the other Japan stiffened before falling to the ground silently.

The room was quiet for what felt like hours.

"A...Are you two alright?" America asked once he had recovered enough of his strength to stand up.

The two island nations nodded, not looking away from the dark thing's body.

"Um...Is it dead?" Japan looked up at the American nation timidly.

America tried to shrug casually, even though he was freaking out on the inside. "I...I don't know..." he stepped hesitantly to the unmoving body. Had he really killed it? He knew that it had been trying to kill him, but heros never killed the bad guys. The bad guys always died in some accident they had somehow caused themselves.

He briefly thought about poking the body, but then decided that that might not be a good idea.

"And you" America turned his attention to England. "What was that? I told you to hide! You could of been killed!"

England looked at the floor. "I was trying to help" he said bitterly. "I don't see why that means you have to yell at me. He was about to kill you!"

After realising he had no idea how to reply to that, America sighed. "Look, I was just worried, okay? I wanted to try and protect you two..."

The British child huffed. "Well, you did a great job of that, didn't you?" he said sarcastically.

"Iggy..." America knelt down next to the child. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay? Please don't sulk..."

"Um, A-America-san!" Japan squeaked suddenly. Both nations turned in surprise to see the body of the other Japan...smoking?

"What the...?" America picked up England and stepped in front of the Japanese country defensively.

More pure black smoke came from the body, until it seemed to disintegrate. A black cloud hovered where the body once was.

"Er...what?" America reached out an uncertain hand. The dark cloud suddenly darted past the three nations, out the door, dying out as it floated away from them. "...What?"

"It turned into a cloud..." Japan said distantly.

"...Yeah..." America looked towards where the darkness had vanished. "Do...any of you know what that was?" he got what he expected, as the two children both shook there heads. He sighed. "I don't understand any of this...Why the hell did i just have to fight an evil Japan? Why was it Japan in the first place? Out of all the nations..."

England smiled as an idea came to him. "Maybe it's not just Japan. Maybe there's an evil version of all of us"

America blinked a few times, trying to understand what England had just said. An evil version of all of them...

"...Shit"

* * *

_Yeah...XD One day, all of you will find out why there are evil version of the nations walking around, and also why America suddenly got his strength back while he was down XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the late update but...life, other stories, and laziness is never a good mix XD_

* * *

"Italy, hurry up!" Germany yelled. Italy turning somewhat responsible hadn't lasted long. The German nation had caught him trying to teach Prussia how to make pizza, which had somehow ended up as a tomato throwing war. After giving the two nations, who, in his opinion, were _both _children, two of his shirts that were way to big for them, he had managed to get them to leave for the meeting.

He looked at his watch. _Five minutes late..._Germany glared at his watch, as if he was trying to scare the hand into going backwards. He was _never _the one who was late to meetings. He was the one who shouted at the countries who were late! He didn't even want to think about what the others would say...

Italy tailed behind him worriedly, holding the small Prussian nation in his arms. He had winced as Germany yelled at him for about the tenth time that day. _Germany must be really stressed about what happened to Prussia..._He looked down at Prussia, who was resting happily in his arms with an 'I'm so important' expression on his face. _But I'm sure there must be some way to turn him and the others back. _He smiled. _Although, it might not be a bad thing if they stay like this...they're so much cuter~_

He giggled to himself happily, but then realised something. Prussia had lost his arrogant expression, and was now trying to look behind him and the Italian desperately. He was glaring defiantly, even though he was shaking.

He knew what it was, even before he felt it.

"G-Germany..." Italy whimpered, stopping as the same feeling from last night washed over him.

The German nation turned, about to question why Italy had stopped, but then gasped. He clutched his chest. Why did he suddenly feel so..._hopeless? _It was as if whatever kept him motivated, brave, even happy, had been extinguished, allowing more negative emotions then he thought was possible to enter his mind.

He grinded his teeth together, pulling the shivering Italian nation towards him. Could this be what Italy had been talking about...? "It's okay" he said reasurringly. "It's probably..._Brother?_"

Germany had looked up from Italy, down the corridor as a faint chuckle had sounded. Prussia, or at least someone who looked like Prussia, was staring at them with a predatory smirk. Germany didn't recognize the uniform he, or _it, _was wearing, but it was pure black, just like the Prussian's normally red eyes. Even its hair seemed slightly darker.

Italy gasped as he saw the Prussia look alike. "Ve...S-so it really was-?"

"How is that possible?" Germany asked suddenly, regarding the obviously malicious Prussian carefully. "How can there be two of him? And why is that one grown up?"

The dark Prussia's grin widened before it lunged at the three nations, raising a sword which Germany was pretty sure had not been there a few seconds ago.

Germany's reaction was delayed, due to the swirling pessismistic emotions the dark Prussian had somehow caused, but he was snapped out of whatever trance he had been in when he heard Italy give a startled shriek.

He jumped back at the last minute, the fact that Italy had run behind the next corner with Prussia struggling in his arms noted in the back of his mind.

The other Prussia noticed this too, and seemed to attempt to walk past the German to where they were hiding.

"No" Germany stepped in front of him, spreading out his arms in an effort to block the Prussian. "I don't know who you are, but I won't let you get them"

Its eyes narrowed but the grin never left, making its appearance more chilling then it already was. It stepped back slightly before jumping forward, tackling Germany.

Germany breathed in in alarm, but managed to keep his ground. The Prussia he was now trying to push back was a lot stronger then his brother. Every part of him its hands touched seemed to bring in more negative emotions, more powerful then before. He felt himself weakening...

He closed his eyes. He had felt each of those emotions before, there was even a time where Germany had felt them all at once, crashing into him in a wave of sorrow. That was the day when he felt that he had lost everything. His home, his brother...

His eyes snapped open again, more steely then before. He saw the dark Prussia waver at his sudden determination. That was all he needed.

Germany clutched the cloth around the Prussia look alike's neck, lifting it offf it's feet and slamming it into the wall behind. "Now," he said, his voice quiet and threatening, "you are going to tell me exactly what you are and what you want" he tightened his grip, making the Prussian choke slightly. "And I swear, if you even go near my brother or Italy, I _will _kill you. Understand?"

The dark Prussia's eyes were wide, staring at the German almost in fear, and...realisation?

It grasped his wrist weakly, the alarm in it's eyes now replaced with a pleading look. "_**W...West...**_"

The voice was dark and almost raspy, but it was definitely a form of Prussia's voice.

Germany stepped back in shock, releasing the older Prussia. "B...Brother...?" he asked uncertainly. "But...you can't be him...Italy took my brother to hide...they're hiding right now..." The dark Prussia was looking up at him, as if it was begging. "...I don't know what you want..."

He stepped away from it's fallen form. _I...I should find Italy and brother...Yes, that's right..._He tried shaking away his growing headache, walking to where he saw Italy run.

"Italy? Brother? Are you here?" he called. He heard a very familiar 've!' sound, and Italy jumped up, smiling at him happily.

"Germany! You're okay! I'm sorry I ran, I really am, but he was so scary!" Italy said, talking faster then could be humanly possible. "I wonder why he looked like Prussia...Ve, but you know, he must of been the same evil Prussia I saw last night! I should of said, but I was hoping I was wrong...So did you beat him? Of course you beat him, otherwise you wouldn't be here! You're so strong, Germany~"

Prussia stirred in his arms, scowling suspiciously. "No...It's not gone..." Italy didn't seem to hear the small child, and continued talking at the speed of light, now somehow on the subject of food.

"We should just hand him over" the words were out of Germany's mouth before he could even think about them.

Italy faltered. "What...? Germany...?"

"They want the nations that were turned into children. If we give them to their darker selfs, they'll leave us alone" Germany was talking in some kind of daze. He didn't seem aware about what he was saying. "All they want is their light back. If we don't hand them over, then more of them will come. They'll kill us"

"T-traitor!" Prussia hissed, struggling more then ever.

"Germany...? What are you talking about...? 'Darker selfs'...? 'Their light back'...?" Italy stared at his closest friend worriedly. "I don't understand..." He smiled suddenly. "I-I'm the one who always surrenders! You're the one who yells at me for it and chases me when I run away! N-now's a really bad time to switch, Germany!" even though he was still smiling, his voice shook as he said the German's name.

Germany held out his hand. "Give him to me, Italy"

Italy looked from Germany and then to Prussia in shock. "No..." he said slowly. "I-I can't, Germany! He's our friend, your brother! We can't give him to them!" Italy gave out a small sob. "Germany I don't understand. What's wrong with you, what's-" Italy droped Prussia suddenly, shrieking as he stepped back. "G-Germany! B-behind you, behind-!"

There was a sharp pain in Germany's head, making him fall to his knees. He looked back numbly, only to see the darker Prussia grinning at him triumphantly. _What just...? _Was all he thought before falling onto his stomach, his vision fading.

He was aware of someone screaming at him. He managed to gather enough strength to turn his head, and saw Italy. The darker Prussia was holding him by the arm, dragging the Italian away. Germany couldn't see his brother anywhere. Had he gotten away?

Italy jerked when he saw Germany turn to look at him. He tried struggling, crying and screaming Germany's name. But the German couldn't hear him anymore, and could only watch dazedly as the Italian was dragged further away from him, trying to stop the blackness from creeping into the edge of his vision. Italy reached out to him desperately, but the older Prussia's touch seemed to be draining his strength. He sobbed Germany's name one last time before falling back, not fighting back against the Prussian anymore. He didn't have the energy to.

Germany stared after them for a short while, before finally closing his eyes as he started to fully black out. He sighed as he drifted away, trying to force his frozen mind to tell him why it felt like he had lost so much at once.

* * *

_O-O...Let me tell you, I had no idea this was going to be so dramatic when I first started writing this chapter XD I had the idea, but I didn't know I was going to include it so soon...XD In case it's hard to tell, the dark Prussia knocked out Germany from behind XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ugh...I've been so busy lately...T-T_

* * *

"America sure is taking a while, aru..." China sighed, leaning back into his chair more. "And Germany and Italy haven't even shown up yet, aru..."

"I'm sure they're fine" France said, trying to reasure himself more then China "Amérique and Italie probably went to the kitchen for some food, you know what they're like"

"...I guess..."

Under the table that the two nations were sitting at, Russia and Canada were talking to each other quietly. France and China hadn't questioned why they were under there, and had just assumed they were playing a game.

"Our darkness is trying to reach us..." Canada looked around nervously, as if they would be attacked at any moment.

"Looked like it" Russia said, a little too cheerfully. "And it seems like they're willing to get rid of anyone who stands in their way"

"There's no saying that we'd become one again if they do manage to get us" Canada shook his head slowly as he said this "It's possible that they could unintentionally kill us, and themselves..."

Russia's eyes brightened "Become one? You know, that sounds familiar~"

Canada shuffled away from the Russian child slightly. "S-so...What about the others?" he asked, trying to change the subject, "They don't seem to remember themselves..."

"Maybe it has something to do with how much darkness they had or accepted when they were whole..." Russia mused thoughtfully. "This thing could be a problem for the 'adults' though..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if they've accepted most of their darkness, then they won't be affected as much by those 'thing's' attacks, but can be influenced or controlled more easily. But someone who's tried to reject their darkness will be affected more by attacks, but it would also be harder for them to be controlled..."

"You seem to know more about this then me" Canada said in surprise "Do...Do you think that our darkness knows all of this too...?"

"Maybe, although it's possible that the 'dark' ones are as clueless as the other 'light' ones, maybe more" Russia's smile didn't waver for a second "I do have to wonder how we'll all become 'whole' again, if it's even possible"

"It has to be" Canada said firmly "It's dangerous for us to stay like this...There _has _to be a way for our light and darkness to join back together..."

There was a shuffling noise from outside, making the two chibi nations look towards the door curiously.

France and China stood up warily. "Canada, Russie, stay there" France said firmly when he noticed they were crawling out from under the table.

""Maybe it's America...or Germany and Italy, aru..." China said uncertainly. What could that continuous scraping noise be...?

"Russia, do you think it's one of the dark things?" Canada whispered worriedly. Russia only shrugged in reply.

There was a click as the door handle turned, the door swinging open. All of the countries in the room braced themselves for whatever could be behind...only to relax again when a familiar child came into view.

Prussia's eyes widened, his legs dangling in the air as he clutched the door handle above his head tightly.

"Prusse?" France blinked "Where are Allemagne and Italie?" he walked towards the small Prussian, who glared at France and let go of the handle so that he dropped to the floor. But before he could make an attempt to run away, France picked him up, lifting him into his arms.

"Let go! Let go!" Prussia yelled struggling as hard as he could. But France already had a little experience with trying to hold onto England, and kept his grip without too much effort.

"What's going on, aru?" China asked, worried by the sight of the Prussian who looked like he was fighting against France's arms for his life.

"Just let go!" Prussia screamed "You're all traitors! You're just going to hand me over to those things to save yourselves!"

"What are you...talking about?" France managed to grunt, finding the kicks that Prussia was delivering to his stomach were more then uncomfortable.

"That West guy!" Prussia shouted, finally stopping his attack on the French nation so that he could rest. "There was an evil dark older me thing that attacked us, and West told Italy that it wanted me and they should just hand me over!" His eyes narrowed at the two older countries "And now you're all planing on doing the same thing!"

"You were attacked by...an 'evil dark older you thing'...?" China repeated Prussia's words, hoping they would make more sense if he said them.

"Are you hurt?" France asked worriedly, gently setting down the child so that he could inspect him, but not fully letting go of him. "And what happened to Italie and Allemagne?" he asked when he was convinced that Prussia didn't have any serious injuries.

"I don't know, I retreated before that traitor could get me" Prussia huffed. France couldn't help but think that he had only said 'retreated' because it sounded braver then 'run away'.

"This could be bad, aru" China said anxiously "If there really is some...um...evil thing that's attacking everyone. And did you say that Germany wanted to hand you over to it, aru?" he frowned "That...doesn't sound like him..."

Prussia glared, stepping away cautiously. "Well he did! And you're going to try too! You're all traitors! I hate you, you-!" He was cut off, as he broke into a violent coughing fit.

"Prusse?" France asked immediately "Are you alright? Prusse?"

"Sh-shut-up!" Prussia shouted between coughs. "Just l-leave me alone! Just..."

Canada grabbed his hand, causing Prussian to stop his attempt at choking out words. No one had noticed the small Canadian come out from under the table, let alone walk up to the other child.

"Negative emotions are bad for us!" Canada told him, almost sternly "We're allowed a few of them, but the base of our existence are the positive ones! Strong bad emotions, like hate, can make us ill..."

"Wh-what are you...?" Prussia managed to splutter.

"He's right" this time it was Russia, his usually creepy smile suddenly more gentle "Too many negative emotions can harm us, just like too many positive emotions can harm 'them'. To stop yourself from deteriorating, you'll have to try and forgive this Germany person, like a good friend" he put his head to one side, beaming as he added a small "da?"

Prussia sighed, there words somehow making sense to him somewhere in the back of his mind "Okay...I...I'll try..."

France and China looked at each other questioningly.

"...What are they talking about, aru...?"

"...Je ne sais pas..."

China sighed "We'll have to find out what happened to Germany and Italy, aru...And Japan, America and England too..." His expression turned more serious as he faced the door "One of us should go and look for them, while the other stays behind and looks after the children, aru"

"I suppose" France began thoughtfully "But is it really safe for one of us to go out on their own? I can't help but think this 'dark thing' Prusse mentioned is linked to something I felt earlier..."

"True, but that probably means it's not safe for us to take the children with us, and probably even more dangerous to leave them on their own, aru..."

"I see your point..." France smiled, placing a hand on China's shoulder. "Well...Good luck!"

China jumped back in surprise "Wait..." he started slowly "You think _I'm _going to go out there? I'm staying here to look after the children, aru!"

"Non, non" France shook his head "_I'm _staying here, and _you're _going to look for the others"

"But it was my idea" China countered firmly "Which means I get to decide, aru"

The two nations stared at each other, neither willing to give up. Prussia, Russia, and Canada blinked at them confusedly, but didn't say anything.

"We're not going to decide this easily, aru..." China smiled suddenly, almost cunningly "How about rock-paper-scissors? The loser has to search for the others, aru"

"Pierre-papier-ciseaux?" France smirked, almost as mischievously as China "Okay then, bring it on. Big brother always wins"

* * *

_...Short chapter...But I've not updated in a while, and I didn't want it to be a month between the last chapter and me uploading this chapter XD ...I'm not sure where the rock paper scissors idea came from, but I can imagine the countries playing it with each other when they're arguing XD Wouldn't wars be a lot easier if they were just a game of rock paper scissors? Although, if they're anything like me and the people I've played against, they'll probably yell "best two out of four!" and continue on and on until one of them gives up...Gosh, I've certainly rambled on XD Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	12. Chapter 12

_Such a late update... :( _

* * *

Something strange was happening. America realised this as he ran down the hall, a Japanese child in his arms and another British child quickly trailing behind him. The reason they found themselves like that was because Japan had seemed a lot slower than England, and also still a little shaken from the encounter earlier. He hadn't complained when America picked him up, and England seemed perfectly happy with walking on his own, so it seemed like the best way to continue.

But there was definitely something weird going on. They weren't usually the only ones who would book a room for a meeting in whatever building they were holding it in, so normal people could often be seen darting between different rooms. However, the halls were empty. Only silence could be heard from the other rooms.

America couldn't help but try to look inside one of the rooms. It had opened easily, but just as he had expected, it had been unoccupied.

_Strange..._America thought. _I thought the rooms that no one was using were supposed to be locked..._

He shook his head. He could think about the unimportant things later! America had to get back to France and China. He'd tell them about the weird, dark versions of the chibi nations, and then they could band together and fight them! Even though he had only seen and evil older Japan so far, but there had to be evil versions of the other child nations, right?

America slowed down his pace slightly._Why _were there evil versions of the children? The only weird thing that had happened that could of possibly caused something like that was most of the G8 turning into kids, but..._Why _would that cause a bunch of dark nations to appear? He couldn't understand...

Hopefully Germany and Italy and Prussia would be there too. Germany was strong and tactical, and he might be able to figure out what had made the evil nations appear. Maybe. At the very least, he could be good at fighting against them... And Italy could...Um...Support them from the sidelines?

"Um...America?" England tugged on America's trousers, forcing him to a near hesitant stop.

"Not now Iggy. We're in a hurry" America said without looking down.

England huffed slightly, pulling at the fabric harder. "I think...I think there's something over there..." He pointed behind them, where they had come from.

"Huh?" America blinked down at England, now worried. "It's...It's not one of those dark things again, is it?"

"I..." England looked confused for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No...I don't think so..."

America sighed. "Ugh...You scared me for a second there...Look, we don't have time for games right now, alright? We have to get back to the others"

"What? But...But there really is-!"

But America wasn't listening. He pulled himself away from England's light grip. "Let's go. It'd be much better if we were with everyone else if another dark nation appears..." He continued to move forward, assuming the British child would keep on following him.

"But it's not a game! I..." England scowled to himself. There really was something….Or some_one…._Fine. He didn't need the idiot...He stepped back, slowly at first, still watching the seemingly older American before turning away, running back the way they came from.

Japan frowned, staring after him as he looked over America's shoulder, but said nothing.

* * *

Germany's mind was clouded. It didn't feel like he was awake...But he couldn't really say he was unconscious either. His body felt heavy. No matter how many times he sluggishly ordered it to move, it continued to remain motionless.

_"...Wake up..."_

A faint voice. So quiet, he barely registered hearing in the first place. Well...He probably imagined it anyway...

_"Are you okay? Come on, wake up!"_

Huh...The voice was clearer that time...Germany could suddenly feel the faint sensation of someone shaking him, trying to get a reaction out of him.

But…Why would this person want them to wake up? He wasn't exactly uncomfortable….In fact, he couldn't feel anything. Why should he get up…?

Images flashed across his darkened vision. They were unclear, but Germany could just about make them out….Italy, his brother…..And…..That _thing._

The German nation clenched his hand. He had been fighting it….and then….

Feeling a sudden burst of energy, Germany somehow managed to force his eyes open. His eyesight was blurred, but….He could see a child staring down at him, almost worriedly.

"….Brother….?"

A surprised look formed on the child's face. "You mean that weird red eyed guy? I look nothing like him!" The child, who Germany realised had a _British _accent, sounded almost offended.

His vision cleared. The child standing in front of him had blonde hair and green eyes. Definitely not his brother.

"Oh….England?" Germany blinked sleepily, trying to push himself off the ground. He could feel more and more of his strength returning, which allowed him to climb to his knees. "Why….Why are you here? I thought you were with America…"

England glared at nothing in particular, folding his arms. "America's an idiot…" He muttered. "I told him there was something here…..But he didn't believe me, so I left" He looked back up at Germany. "And it's a good thing I did! I felt something weird here, and it turned out to be you! You were sleeping on the floor for some reason….Why would you sleep on the floor? It doesn't look very comfy….."

"….'Sleeping on the floor'….?" Germany repeated slowly. He figured that England probably meant he had been unconscious….But why had he been knocked out in the first place….? The last thing he remembered was fighting that dark thing, and then…..and then…

Oh. _Oh._

Germany swore loudly, hitting the ground, causing England to jump back in alarm.

"How….How _dare _he?" Germany growled. "That thing….That thing was inside my mind!" It was all coming back to him now. The dark Prussia had used his confusion to its advantage and had manipulated his mind. It….It made him betray his real brother, and Italy….

Oh _God, _Italy…

Germany stood up fully, stumbling slightly. His mind was still a little jumbled after what had happened, but Germany had no time to rest. That damn Prussia lookalike had Italy! He had to find him, and…..And where was his brother? Did the thing get him too?

That thing was _so _going to pay…..

"You….You wouldn't happen to have any idea where my brother and Italy are?" Germany asked, quickly kneeling down to the British child's height.

He sighed when England shook his head. "Right…..Verdammt, what do I do….?" He slowly stood up again. "Well….If it appeared once there's a chance it'll appear again" Germany told himself thoughtfully. "Maybe I can corner it next time and try to find out where Italy and brother are….." He determinedly began walking the way he saw the older Prussia drag Italy, but paused when he remembered England. "Oh….Right…." He glanced back at the small British nation. "You…..You should probably go back to America….Um….Where is he?"

England shrugged. "I don't know…..I think he said he was going back to the others, but I don't know where they are either…."

"….I see…." Germany sighed again. "I suppose you should come with me for now…."

* * *

China groaned irritably. Not only had he lost the game of Rock Paper Scissors and forced to search for the others, he had the suspicion that France had cheated…..What kind of move was 'Well'? And why the hell did it beat both Rock and Scissors?

"I can't believe this, aru…." China muttered irritably as he moved down the hall. What was he supposed to do? The others could be anywhere in the whole building.

He was almost relieved to see a familiar American come running towards him, carrying a small Japanese child. "Yo, China!" America called, quickly waving.

"Oh, good, you found Japan, aru" China said when he noticed Japan, who smiled politely.

"I know. Cool, right?" America grinned, but frowned suddenly as he continued speaking. "But you wouldn't believe what just happened! There was an evil older Japan!" America declared dramatically.

"….Huh?"

"You know, Japan!" Japan squirmed slightly as America held him up. "But evil….and older for some reason! It was after Japan and England and it tried to kill me!"

"….I see, aru…." _He's lost it. _China thought sadly. _I should have known it was going to happen sooner or later…._China blinked suddenly, another thought occurring to him. "Wait….You said England too, aru….Where is he?"

"….'Where'….? What do you mean, he's right-" America turned, fully expecting the grumpy British child to still be behind him. But of course, he was gone. "-here?" America stared at the empty space in shock. "He….But he was….." America scowled. "He ran away _again?_"

"You're terrible with children, aru" China sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You have to keep your eye on them at almost all times, aru! You never know what could happen, aru"

America groaned. "I'll guess have to find him now…..Here, it's probably best if you look after Japan. It might not be safe if that thing comes back….." He passed Japan into China's arms, turning away. "Ugh….I can't believe this! Was it really that hard for him to do what I told him?"

China rolled his eyes, wondering if America would ever realise the irony in his words.

* * *

_Slightly rushed… T-T Um, if anyone's wondering what China was talking about at the start of his part, I heard that in France they have an extra move in Rock Paper Scissors, the Well XD It beats Rock and Scissors, but is beaten by Paper XD (….Somehow) Anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^_^_


	13. Chapter 13

"Italy? Brother? Where are you?" Germany called, moving down the seemingly longer hallway. England trailed after him, having to walk quickly to keep up with the taller nation's hurried pace.

The building was suddenly like a maze. They had used the same building for meetings before, so Germany couldn't understand why he was having such difficulty finding his bearings in what should have been such a familiar place. It was almost as if someone had switched all of the rooms around, purposely twisting the layout into something unrecognisable.

He stopped and England bumped into the back of his legs. "What?" he asked, scowling up at Germany irritably.

Germany wasn't listening. "That…That doesn't make any sense…" he mumbled, his attention caught by something unknown to the British child.

England frowned, tugging Germany's trousers. "What's wrong?" England felt a small stab of panic. "I-is it one of those things again?" He peered around the German's legs, but saw nothing. Only a door…Wait.

"Wasn't that downstairs?" England regarded the large door, taking careful steps towards it. He was sure that had been the front entrance, remembering how America had carried him (against his will) into the building through that very same door. But they hadn't reached the bottom floor yet, so why…?

Germany grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "It might be a trap," he said, replying to the small squawk England had given. "We have to be careful."

England blinked at him, managing to release his arm. "But it's a door."

"I know it's a door. But that thing is dangerous, and we have to be careful not to fall for any tricks it might pull." Germany sighed. "You're probably a little too young to understand what I mean, but…"

But England had stopped listening after that and a small bubble of irritation formed. He didn't know why, but he didn't like being told he was 'too young'. It felt strange. He knew that it was wrong for him to be called that, but why?

"Stop that!" England had meant to sound angry and threatening, but in his current state he only sounded like a small child who was having a tantrum. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"But…" Germany seemed confused. "But you _are _a-,"

"No, I'm not!" England yelled. "I'm not, I'm not, _I'm not_! I know I _look _like one but…but I…" He coughed, but continued anyway. "But I also know that I'm not supposed to look like one. So stop treating me like I don't know any better, because…I…" England started coughing again, and this time he fell to his knees.

"England." Germany tried helping the suddenly frail child up, clearly concerned. "What's wrong?"

England honestly didn't know. The irritation had bloomed into anger, and then his body had felt so heavy…

It was strange. As more hours flew past, England's head seemed to clear up more and more. But so did the idea that the darker, more powerful emotions weren't meant for him. At least, not his body.

But what did that mean? Something at the very back of England's mind flickered, some kind of memory or something important that he should know. But whenever he tried to make sense of it, it would scatter and become more elusive than ever. This irritated England greatly, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"…_**Only one**__..." _

England spun around. That voice had come from _behind _him, but…there was nothing there. Only the door.

"Um…D-did you hear that?" England's voice squeaked more then he would have liked.

"Hear what?" Germany frowned. He still seemed a little worried, although that was kind of understandable since England had practically collapsed barely a minute ago.

England wondered if Germany was joking. The voice had sounded perfectly loud to him.

"I don't like the door anymore," England said suddenly. "Can we go? Please?"

* * *

America was getting angry, but not because England had run away again. He had run down hallway after hallway and always ended up at different dead-ends. He knew the layout of the building, so he couldn't understand why he was suddenly so lost.

After the tenth dead-end, America had grabbed a permanent marker from his pocket. He drew an arrow on the wall, pointing in the direction he had gone from that area. If anyone complained, then they could just paint over it.

But…then things got _really _confusing for him.

He walked down the hall, feeling extremely proud of his amazing idea, and then came face-to-face with the very same arrow he had drawn a few moments ago.

America blinked. Yep…That was _definitely _the same arrow. But how? He had quite literally only just walked away from it. He hadn't even made any turns.

…_The hell? _America scratched the back of his head. So, what? Were the hallways changing now or something?

The hallways…changing…

America pulled out his mobile phone. Maybe he could call everyone. If the building was turning into some kind of ever-changing maze, then they should probably find a way to meet up and solve it together.

After all, there was only one thing that America could thing of that could have caused something like this to happen.

But America quickly found that this plan wasn't going to work either. "No signal?" America stared at his phone in disbelief. It had been working fine earlier…What the hell was going on?

Without thinking, America ran forward, taking random turns at every opportunity. It seemed like his best chance, since there was probably no way to navigate the suddenly huge building.

…But nothing was working. The hallways all seemed the same, except for the occasional times where he would pass the arrow he had drawn. As more time went by, America felt more and more hopeless. Was he just going to be wandering the building forever, trying to figure out how to, well, figure out the increasingly complicated maze? And unless the dark thing had been considerate enough to add a McDonalds, America would never be able to eat burgers again! Oh, and he wouldn't be able to find England, which was also pretty-,

"Oh, America?"

_Wait, England? _America turned, and yes, the blonde chibi was there, peering from behind a corner and staring at him with a bemused expression.

America wasted no time in grabbing him, gripping his shoulders and causing England to squeak.

"England!" America yelled. "What the hell were you thinking? _Never _run away like that again!"

Despite being scolded by a rather angry American, England glared. "The only reason I left is because you didn't believe me when I said there was something there! And there _was, _and it was that tall German guy, and he was sleeping on the floor but then he woke up, and, and-!"

"…What's going on?" Germany had appeared from behind the corner, and was giving the two English speaking nations the same puzzled look England had just given America.

"Germany?" America stood up, scooping up a struggling England into his arms. (He wasn't going to let him run away again!) "Dude, where have you been? Oh, and where's Italy and Prussia? Shouldn't they be with you?"

"Italy and brother…" Germany's expression darkened. "We were going to the meeting, but…I don't know, something strange attacked us. It looked just like brother, but…"

"Let me guess, evil and older?"

"I-, …Well, yes, actually. But whatever it is, it kidnapped Italy, and I don't know if it took my brother too or if he ran away."

America's eyes widened. "S-seriously?"

"Yes. Anyway, that _thing _knocked me out. I only woke up a little while ago when England found me." Germany gestured to the child in America's arms, and England didn't bother trying to hide his proud smirk.

"And then we found the weird door," England said.

"...'Weird door'?" America echoed with a frown.

"He probably means that." Germany pointed down the hall he and England had come from. America adjusted where he was standing, and was surprised to find that not only had the hallways decided _not _to change, but the front door was a couple of floors too high.

"Um…What?"

"That was pretty much our reaction too," Germany sighed. "The layout of this building seems to be changing at random."

"Yeah, I noticed." America took a step towards the door, handing England to Germany, (and ignoring his complaints) "So does it still lead outside?"

"I don't know." Germany shook his head. "I don't know." Germany shook his head. "It's probably some kind of trap."

"Well…What if it does still work as a door, and it can let us leave?" America asked. "Then we can get some help with dealing with those evil nation things. I mean, even the _hero _had trouble fighting the dark Japan earlier." He took another few steps towards the door.

"America, I really don't think-,"

"It'll be fine!" America grinned. "If there's something bad behind the door, then I'll just close it again."

"I sincerely doubt it'd be that simple…"

"America, don't be an idiot!" England called, struggling in Germany's arms. "I-I heard a voice coming from that door! It might be-!"

But America was trying the door handles, making a satisfied noise when he realised that it was unlocked. He pushed it open…

And stared.

The normal scenery that someone would usually be met with was gone. Replaced by…nothing. There was absolutely nothing beyond the doors.

Only darkness.

America turned back to Germany and England. "Um, guys?" America gave them a shaky laugh. "I think we're in trouble…"

* * *

…_*Gasps* They're trapped! XD Anyway, I hope this is okay :) I'm sorry that it was another late update, but school and procrastination loves cutting into my fanfiction writing time… ^^' Well, please review and tell me what you think ^0^_


End file.
